Dziecięce zabawy
by soshi185
Summary: Zabawki odwzorowują świat, trzeba tylko nauczyć się na nie patrzeć. Siedmioletnia Éowina z okazji urodzin kim-onki.
Z urodzinową dedykacją dla kim-onki, mojej najdroższej internetowej (i nie tylko) przyjaciółki. Sto lat! Zdrowia, szczęścia, radości w życiu, uśmiechu, łatwości w mierzeniu się z dorosłym życiem, dziecięcej beztroski, wszystkiego co najlepsze :)

Chyba nie umiem pisać Tolkiena, ale dla Ciebie wszystko. Powiedziałam sobie dziś, że do 28-ego roku życia napiszę Ci coś _naprawdę_ dobrego. Nie wiem czemu akurat wtedy, wiek wydaje się odpowiedni. Tak więc pomęczysz się jeszcze ze mną, uzbrój się w cierpliwość ^^

...

* * *

Królestwo Rohanu jawiło się w jej oczach jako rozległy step ludzkiej potęgi i ostoja władców w równej mierze ludzkich. Tylko w tle niektórych epok przechadzająca się przez ich ziemie spacerowym krokiem wojna przybierała kształty bardziej już nieludzkie. Nigdy jednak pokraczne, takie mogły być tylko nietrwałości połykane przez legendy od razu, oddawane później w swojej formie lepszej, uładzonej i okrytej atłasowym odzieniem królów.

Jej wojna o człowieczej twarzy nosiła na sobie zbroję ukutą z chwały i we władaniu miała miecz o najczystszym ostrzu, później zaś dosiadała rumaka zbijającego tętentem kopyt błyszczących jak słońce płaską ziemię pamięci. Wojna, przelotna czy odciskająca się w sercu, zbierała przy tym dla siebie wierny orszak, nie śpiewał on jednak pieśni oręża, lecz pomrukiwał cicho wraz z hulającym wokół wiatrem. Nie mogli zaśpiewać, bo nie mieli słów; nie mogli wiwatować, bo zabrakło ust; został tylko miecz, w ręce tak kościstej, jak na prawdziwego bohatera przystało.

Bo i orszaku żałobnego zostało tak mało, że prawie go nie było.

* * *

Pod ich stopami były stepy, a później oni byli pod ziemią, a nad nimi stanął pałac. Zamek wysoki, z wieżami strzelistymi na kształt broni łucznika i murami grubymi niczym tarcze z herbem wierzchowca, i śmiesznymi drewnianymi żołnierzykami ustawionymi po równo na wałach.

I tak zamek trwał, dopóki na jego fundamentach nie stanął któregoś dnia zamek nowy, choć nie tak wielki i wspaniały jak ten prawdziwy. Mimo to drewnianą budowlę chwalono na tyle stron świata, na ile im rozkazano, wszakże zbudowano ją z marmuru lasu o historii bogatszej niż oni cali byli. Wydarli dziecięcy zameczek drzewom i ich antycznym legendom, powiedziałby ktoś, ale wtedy jeszcze o tym nie pamiętano. Pamięć śmiertelna jest swobodna jak ich śmierć.

Przy łóżku młodej księżniczki zameczek wydawał się jednak o wiele mniej okazały niż to, czego kiedyś sobie zażyczyła. I może ścianki ozdobiono misternie florystycznymi wzorami, ale czy jakakolwiek ich królowa mieszkała kiedyś z głową w kwiatach? Ta sama korona w różnych światach jest inna. I kształt był zbyt równy, i ściany za cienkie, a mury ochronne miasta musiała wznieść sama, układając pod odpowiednim kątem księgi o mężach stanu, wszystkie oprawione w skóry zdjęte z przekazów.

Drewnianą zabawkę podarowaną siedmioletniej Éowinie wykonano z pieszczotliwą dbałością o szczegóły majestatu, na tle korytarzyków i schowków najokazalej prezentowała się więc wiernie wyżłobiona sala tronowa. Tam koronowano na nowych władców lalki małej księżniczki, drewnianego króla i drewnianą królową.

Jak pięknymi istotami były te martwe dusze! - zachwycano się wokół. Rysy piękne i nieskruszone jeszcze przez czas, tak delikatne jak ludzkie, tak cudne że nieludzkie. Éowinie dano w podarku nieśmiertelne piękno zawarte w małym kawałku natury, śliczne i delikatne niczym szumiące jeszcze niedawno na wietrze gałązki.

Tylko sama Éowina się nie zachwycała się zbytnio, widziała ona bowiem kiedyś twarze jeszcze piękniejsze i jeszcze martwiejsze; wydobyto je z kamienia białego jak zgasła twarz i w kolorze o wiele za czystym jak na czarną okazję. Te podobizny rodziców o spojrzeniu lalkowatym i pustym jak wszystkie cenne figurki były dokładnie takie, jak je sobie Éowina zapamiętała za ich życia. Różnic było zaledwie kilka, tylko policzka niedrżące pod dotykiem dziecięcej rączki i zimna, zimna twarz.

Ale przez to wiedziała, że uśmiechy jej lalek były niczym więcej niż dwoma bezznaczeniowymi kreskami wydłubanymi w kawałku drewna.

Éowina wzięła jeszcze lalki i delikatnie obróciła kilka razy w dłoniach, sprawdzając wagę, fakturę i to, czy jeżeli czekałoby się wystarczająco długo i dziecięco zawzięcie, dusza nie zagrzechotałaby w ich wnętrzu. Wszystko jednak pozostało ciche i nieruchome, a ona zapłakała. Bo wokół niej nie było znaczenia i wnętrza, i z tęsknoty za rodzicami, i za dźwiękiem który wypełnić mógłby jej duszę czymś innym niż nieobecnością.

Daleko na stepach za jej oknami żołnierze zapomnianych królestw pokazywali ją sobie palcami. Éowina myślała wtedy, że miło jest czuć wolny wiatr przestrzeni dudniący jak wołanie rogu.

* * *

Komnata Éowiny była szeroka, wysoka i przestronna, tak jakby nałożono na nią wieko, a wszystko w niej błyszczało swobodą. I znowu tylko księżniczce było tutaj nieco zbyt duszno, ale ostatnimi czasy często była ona „tylko".

Najwięcej miejsca w jej małym światku zajmowało okno. Nie było niczym więcej jak wyciętym w kamieniu podłużnym kształtem, stanowiło jednak obraz zmieniający się wraz z upływem dnia i muzykę graną dla niej bez żadnej harmonii. Zdarzało się, że Éowina podwijała suknię niedbale i wymijała przytłaczającą ją przestrzeń, aby przysiąść pod nim i słuchać dobiegających z dołu stuków, krzyków i wołań.

Kiedy była mniejsza jeszcze niż teraz, wydawało jej się, że okno zbudowano gdzieś wysoko ponad nią, niemal nad pokojem i nad zamkiem, a może nawet ponad światem. Stanowiło ono w jej łatwowiernych oczach wyraz czystego świata, innego istnienia oraz tego, że poza bogatą komnatą czekało życie.

Z tego samego powodu Éowina nie mogła nigdy do niego dosięgnąć, nawet kiedy z całym wysiłkiem stawała na palcach. Zamiast tego zamykała oczy i wyobrażała sobie to, co w tej właśnie chwili dziać się mogło na zewnątrz.

Słyszała wyraźnie Éomera i jego krzyk, gdy drewniany miecz treningowy uderzał z całą skrywaną w dziecięcym ciele siłą w inną atrapę. Dla jej ukochanego brata przeznaczono zabawkę równie szlachetną, ostrze eleganckie i zabawkowe. Odwzorowywało ono większe od nich światy tak drobiazgowo, jak robiły to jej lalki.

Ale jego mur tworzyło nieograniczone powietrze, marmurem podłogi była trawa – przy każdym ciosie wychodził on jakby z siebie i zbliżał duchem do tego, co było kiedyś. Ona zaś siedziała w wieży, obdarowana zaledwie lalką i wyobrażeniem tego, co mogło na nią czekać gdzieś poza, i jeszcze świadomością historii i bohaterów, oddalonych od niej.

Przez chwilę kuliła się pod oknem i patrzyła na zwodniczo otwarte drzwi, przez myśl przemknęło jej nawet, że może przecież wyjść tam i doświadczyć płynącego wokół ruchu równie dobrze jak Éomer. Ale po tym przebłysku swobody porzuciła swój zamiar, zaciskając piąstki do zbielenia kostek.

Tamten ruch był niczym więcej jak wędrówką głuchego powietrza przez puste korytarze. I otaczające ją głosy, podniesione czy ciche i przez to ogłuszające, należały do opiekujących się nią widm-mieszkańców. W takim właśnie miejscu przebywała Éowina, bo gdy w jednym domu zgromadzi się na raz za wiele dusz, stają się one chmurami zlewającymi się w jedno i zasłaniającymi niebo.

I nagle z wielu robi się nic, tylko całość. I mieszka się pośród ludzi, będąc równocześnie samą.

Naprawdę miała tylko drewniany zamek podarowany kiedyś jako prezent dla najwyższej księżniczki Rohanu. Zamek równie mały i pusty jak ona, dziewczynka zamknięta w komnacie zmniejszającej się jeszcze, za drobnej na jej wylewającą się ze wszystkich stron duszę. Kiedyś musiała uciec, myślała, i pierwszy raz czuła prawdziwy gniew i przekleństwo bezczynności.

Później, kiedy podrosła już, a odgłosy treningów zniknęły na zawsze, zrozumiała wreszcie, że okno będzie na zawsze wysoko.

* * *

 _\- Mój bracie, dlaczego nie mogę bawić się z tobą? Dlaczego tylko ty poznajesz sztukę fechtunku?_

 _\- Cóż to za pytanie? Czy pytałabyś też słońca, dlaczego wschodzi o poranku?_

 _\- Bez miecza nad Rohanem zawisnąć może ciemność. Jestem córką Eorla, siostrzenicą króla. Twoją siostrą! W czym jestem więc gorsza? Czemu ty opuszczasz zamek dzień pod dniu, mnie zaś przypada tylko czekanie?_

 _\- Éowino, skąd ta myśl? Skąd „tylko"?_

* * *

Kochała Éomera, prosiła więc jedynie ten jeden raz. Później wiedziała, że „tylko" kochała, a do miłości dołożyć trzeba jeszcze tak wiele, wiele więcej.

* * *

Tej długiej nocy, gdy skrawki czasu dzielące promienie od ziemi wydawały się wydłużać jak nigdy przedtem, Éowina czuła jakby jej serce oddzielało się od ukochanego brata. I od chwili tego wierzgnięcia w pościeli i biegu w stronę drzwi potrzebowała lat, by znaleźć drogę powrotną do domu; była ona daleka i wyboista, a wiodła przez śmierć i krew przelaną za słowo, które przeminęło i zniknęło z ostatnią sylabą, i za marzenie, które uleciało z umierającą duszą.

Z nagła zamkowe korytarze, nie znające wcześniej dotyku gołych stóp dziecięcych na kamieniu, zaczęły wić się dziko jak labirynty, starały się połknąć ją w chłodzie, zamknąć bezdusznie w sobie i ukryć przed jej spojrzeniem wszelką drogę ucieczki. A Éowina zamknęła swoje oczy, w młodej duszy wiedząc lub wierząc, że gdy cofa się przed domem, kiedyś przyjdzie ukorzyć się i przed światem. Po ciemku wszystko wyglądało inaczej, a jednak sama świadomość kroków upajała ją wreszcie i pchała do przodu.

Znalazła dziecięce miecze bez problemu, po czym zabrała jeden ze sobą. Wtedy młoda księżniczka zapamiętała to, czego nie odrzuciła później i pozostawiła ze sobą już na wieki.

Że kiedy pragnie się i wierzy, nawet przeszkody materialne kłaniają się przed tobą.

Kilka lalek z jej pokoju tworzyło parodię życia. Dopiero prawdziwy w swojej sztucznej drewnianości miecz ciążył jej szczerze w rękach, tak że była w stanie poczuć coś przez skórę. I nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że gdyby tylko dostała miecz do ręki, nie musiałaby nigdy już wracać do więzienia dla lalek.

Tej nocy pod murami zamku Éowina biła się z powietrzem, z myślami i z całym swoim życiem. Nocna koszula okryła się brudną szarością, stopy pokaleczyły kamyki, na drobnych dłoniach pojawiły się pęcherzyki. I biegała wreszcie, niczym nie hamowana, walczyła z nieistniejącymi przeciwnikami, rozkładała ręce na całą ich szerokość, nie czując uderzenia mebli.

Gdy zauważyła na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie, szczerze wierzyła, że polegli przodkowie patrzą na nią z błyskiem w oczach i nadzieją na inną przyszłość, nazywając już dzierżony przez nią w przyszłości miecz słowami ze starych języków. Lub wojna wiwatuje, znajdując nową duszę do orszaku.

A tylko Éomer wymknął się w ślad za jej krokami, obudzony skrzypieniem dzielonego wspólnego dziecięcego łóżka.

Jej życia nie miało tak szerokiej perspektywy.

* * *

 _\- Dlaczego uciekasz, siostro?_

 _\- Nie uciekam. Miałabym stać w miejscu, kiedy świat wokół mnie galopuje dziko jak nasze wierzchowce? Kiedy raz wprawionej w ruch historii nie da się już zatrzymać pięknym słowem?_

 _\- Tak. Czemu uważasz to za hańbę? Jeśli ja wyruszę, zaś ciebie nie będzie w tym miejscu, kto wskaże mi drogę powrotną?_

 _\- Czemu nie możemy jej szukać wspólnie? Czemu tak bardzo nie chcesz mnie obok siebie?_

 _\- Bo gdyby zabrakło mnie, ty zostaniesz! Bez domu, do którego mogę wrócić, cała wojna traci swoje znaczenie._

* * *

Noc po Pelennorze bolała jak złamana duma i ręka zgruchotana pod ciężarem czegoś więcej niż oręża. Ból urodził nowy ból, cierpienie pozostania wtedy, gdy nikt już nie miał na ciebie czekać.

Éowina najbardziej na świecie pragnęła dotknąć świata i jak liryczni bohaterowie utrwalić obraz siebie w pieśni. Gdy zaś jej życie uleciało prawie, zrozumiała wreszcie, że nadal jest jak drewniana lalka czekająca na nią w komnacie w wysokiej wieży. I nie zmieniło się nic, i nie uwolniła się od niczego.

Bo czy była więźniem czegoś więcej niż siebie?

* * *

Dziś do zamku wpadało już światło; zalewało korytarze i topiło w srebrzystym blasku chłodne kąty, odciskający przy tym na promienistej ziemi dwa czarne ślady sylwetek. Kontury kroczyły zaraz obok siebie – dłuższy, smukły i dumny, zaraz przy nim krótszy, uczepiony gładkości jej sukni gestem trochę jeszcze nerwowym, ale zdradzającym coraz większą pewność.

Jeśli przyjście Éowiny było kiedyś zapowiedziane, to i w historiach wiedzieć musiano, że ona poprowadzi kiedyś Elborona ku skrytej wcześniej komnacie z orężem. Ona jedna bowiem opowiedzieć mogła synowi prawdziwsze legendy wojenne niż zastępy żołnierzy uwiezionych we wciąż żyjących ciałach.

Jest jeszcze taki młody, myślała Éowina w tej chwili. Ręce ma wiotkie, przyuczone do pomagania, oczy błyszczące kolorami nieba i słońca, nie zaś szarością śmierci. Elboron jest młody jak ona kiedyś i Éowina chciałaby wiedzieć jak wiele straciła.

Kiedy podaje synowi drewniany miecz, odpowiednio lekki dla młodzieńczej ręki, chłopiec przyjmuje go z zaskakującą Éowinę nabożnością.

\- Czy wiesz dlaczego miecz ten wykonano dla ciebie z drewna?

Elboron zerknął na matkę szybko i odpowiedział z pewnością taką, jaką tylko niepewni pierworodni mogą ukazać przed rodzicami.

\- Ostrość przeznaczona jest dla wojowników.

Lekkie zaciśnięcie palców na drobnym ramieniu. Zła odpowiedź.

\- Drewno jest mocne i szlachetne, dorosły wojownik nigdy nim nie wzgardzi.

\- Bym nie zrobił sobie krzywdy, matko?

Éowina ułożyła swą dłoń na jego sercu, drugą zaś przyciągnęła go do własnego serca drgającego w piersi.

\- Ani sobie, ani nikomu innemu. Drewno pamięta czasy przed stalą, jest w nim więcej mądrości niż w całej armii. Nie będziesz nim zabijał na chwałę królestwa, ale chronił tych, którzy ciebie chwalą.

Elboron nie rozumiał jeszcze, ale kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem. To wystarczyło na razie, wszakże słowa zostawią swój ślad w jego duszy, pozostaną przy nimi na długo, później znajdą ujście w czynach i uczuciach.

Gdy jej syn oddalał się powoli, Éowina zerknęła w okno. Na wzgórzu spostrzegła odchodzącą wraz ze swoim orszakiem wojnę, która w tej samej chwili skłoniła się przed królową.

Éowina tylko pozdrowiła ją na pożegnanie wiedząc, że życie jest zawsze ważniejsze od śmierci.


End file.
